This invention relates generally to gaskets and more particularly to head and base gaskets as used in Harley Davidson motorcycle engines.
There is need for reliable, highly protective and self-adjustable gaskets, gasket assemblies, metal and non-metal gasket combinations, and gasket and head, cylinder block and crank-case assemblies, as are disclosed herein. Such structures are needed to minimize or prevent gasket blow-outs, deterioration, and to optimize reliability and self-adjustability of gaskets, as will appear.